


Так распадемся мы сейчас

by de_maria_na



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Magical Realism, Post-Reichenbach, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 11:37:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3380093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/de_maria_na/pseuds/de_maria_na
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда это происходит, он ничего не чувствует.<br/>– Просто подпишите здесь, – говорит Майкрофт и протягивает ему иглу</p>
            </blockquote>





	Так распадемся мы сейчас

**Author's Note:**

> A translation of
> 
> ''so let us melt and make no noise'' by Ani
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/469886

– Возможно... может быть... может быть он всё это подстроил? И не погиб? Просто ещё раз показал всем, какой он выдающийся умник?

Майкрофт смотрит на него со сдержанным сочувствием и мягко отвечает:

– Нет, Джон. Хотите увидеть тело?

Джон кивает.

Нет, он не хочет. Но он должен.

Майкрофт пожимает Молли руку в знак благодарности, и когда она уходит, закрыв за собой дверь, он выдвигает поддон, расстегивает молнию на мешке и там, внутри, – Шерлок. Его труп, вскрытый и заново зашитый. Джон уверен, что это он. Сомнений быть не может.

Он кладет ладонь Шерлоку на лоб, на сердце, а затем быстро ковыляет прочь из комнаты, чтобы стошнить.

***

Несколькими днями позже у них с Майкрофтом случается ещё один разговор.

– Я бы сделал всё, что угодно, – бормочет Джон, давясь слезами. – Только чтобы... хоть на минутку... его глаза... только чтобы увидеть его глаза, я бы...

Майкрофт выдыхает. Закрыв глаза и плотно сжав губы, он давит на переносицу. Джон думает, что так он сдерживает слезы. Джон дает им волю. Ему хочется как можно скорее пережить эту скорбь, потому что из-за нее мир невыносим: слишком ненадежен, безжизнен, тускл и мрачен.

Майкрофт выглядит так, будто что-то обдумывает.

А затем он снова вздыхает, с тихим стуком опускает чашку и спрашивает: – Что угодно?

– Да, – с готовностью отвечает Джон.

– На свете бывает много чего угодно, – негромко замечает Майкрофт. – На Вашем месте я бы хорошенько подумал.

– Что угодно, – искренне подтверждает Джон.

– В таком случае, – говорит Майкрофт, – мы можем кое-что предпринять.

***

Когда это происходит, он ничего не чувствует.

– Просто подпишите здесь, – говорит Майкрофт и протягивает ему иглу. Джон укалывает палец и пишет свое имя кровью. «Я, Джон Хэмиш Уотсон, передаю нижеподписавшемуся, далее именуемому Господином, все права на мою душу до конца моих дней и в полное владение после смерти по усмотрению Господина, более того...»

– И здесь, – Майкрофт переворачивает страницу. Джон наклоняется ближе, чтобы прочесть в дрожащем желтом отблеске свеч.

«… с момента подписания. В обмен на одну (1) жизнь, возвращенную покойному, далее Шерлоку Холмсу, воскрешенному незамедлительно и полностью. Я, Господин, понимаю, что неполное воскрешение и любые другие проблемы с телом влекут за собой окончательную утрату прав на душу Джона Хэмиша Уотсона, более того...»

–  И здесь, – Майкрофт сгибает лист, вкладывает в толстый конверт и запечатывает его красным воском. – Большой палец на печать, пожалуйста.

Джон вдавливает кровь в печать.

– Благодарю, – говорит неестественно бледный мужчина. Он прячет конверт в карман костюма и отвешивает отточенный поклон. – Господин поставлен в известность и выражает признательность за Ваш дар. Он желает Вам обрести полное удовлетворение заказанным Вами воскрешением.

– Уже пора? – спрашивает Джон.

– Когда будете готовы, – отвечает Майкрофт. – И... спасибо.

– Не за что, – тихо говорит Джон. Майкрофт кивает и выходит из комнаты вслед за худым как щепка незнакомцем, закрывая за ними дверь.

«Даже если неудобно...», – думает Джон.

Он делает глубокий вдох и подходит к кровати, куда положили труп Шерлока, накрыв простыней. Джон стягивает её. Тело под ней неподвижное, безжизненное, пустое. Его переодели, отмыли от кладбищенской грязи. Разумеется, на нем нет и следа разложения.

Джон режет подушечку большого пальца кончиком серебряного ножа и нежно ведет по нижней губе Шерлока. На бледно-розовом кровь, как алая краска, медленно стекает по верхней кромке губ и капает внутрь, на язык.

Как только Шерлок ощущает кровь Джона, он распахивает глаза. Хватает ртом воздух и приподнимается на постели, и снова прерывисто вздыхает, страх затапливает его, сужает зрачки, он долго смотрит на свои руки, на простыню на бедрах, потом сбрасывает ее, поднимает взгляд и смотрит уже на Джона.

Джон снова видит его глаза. Они тех же голубых, серых и зеленых оттенков, как он их запомнил.

И не цепляют, не затягивают его так, как он запомнил.

– Привет, – говорит Джон.

– Я... умер, – говорит Шерлок.

– Да. Я тебя вернул.

Шерлок смотрит на него с благоговением. С благодарностью. Дрожащей рукой он гладит Джона по щеке.

Джон улыбается и встает, и говорит ему подниматься, нужно размяться, чтобы почувствовать себя нормально.

***

Всем остальным они говорят, что Шерлок три недели притворялся мертвым. Это довольно убедительно, хоть и нелепо. Лестрейд закатывает глаза и, кажется, вот-вот ему вмажет, но все равно допускает Шерлока на место преступления. Шерлок расследует, Джон наблюдает. Именно Шерлок первым обнаруживает труп ребенка.

– Как и мать, повешен на рояльной струне, – подмечает он. – Смотрите, здесь не хватает струн. Ми, верхняя До. Инициалы? Или какое-то послание. Если это послание, то стоит ожидать ещё одного убийства.

– Эти карапузы были близнецами, – говорит Лестрейд. Видно, что ему нехорошо.

– Как захватывающе, – заявляет Джон.

***

Женщина начинает громко звать врача, и Джон отталкивает ее в сторону, отталкивает так сильно, что она валится на мостовую, и нет, на самом деле он не нарочно, хотя ситуация критическая: у её подруги опухло горло и она не может дышать. «Аллергия на арахис», – выдает умозаключение Шерлок у них за спиной. Ни у кого из окружающих нет антидота. «Идиоты», – говорит Джон, встает, отходит в сторону и вызывает скорую.

***

Шерлок плачет, женщина из магазина начинает его успокаивать и говорит, что сейчас принесет платок, а когда она уходит, Шерлок утаскивает ключ из-под кассы и кладет в карман. Когда женщина возвращается, то шепчет: «Я тоже потеряла мать, пару месяцев назад», и он отвечает: «Да, это так тяжело». Когда они уходят, Джон издает сдавленный смешок и хвалит его за отличный отвлекающий маневр.

***

Он получает от жены Билла Мюррея сообщение с его диагнозом. Сначала Джон намеревается отправить письмо с соболезнованиями, но потом у него появляются дела и он забывает об этом. Да и вообще, какой от письма толк? От смерти оно не спасет.

***

– Убери свою проклятую кровищу из холодильника, – говорит ему Джон.

– Но это важно, – отвечает Шерлок. – Мне нужно исследовать собранную кровь на...

– Я что, просил объяснений? Или велел, чтобы ты убрал за собой?

Шерлок выглядит по-настоящему обиженным. Это настолько поразительно, что Джон смеется.

***

– Просто я думаю, мы должны туда сходить, – жалобно просит Гарри, всхлипывая в телефон.

– Лучше б ты о трезвости подумала, – говорит Джон. Гарри бросает трубку. Наверное, чтобы выпить ещё, думает он и опускает телефон в карман.

***

– Нас ждут в Скотланд-Ярде, – говорит Шерлок, натягивая перчатки.

– Я занят, – отвечает Джон, разыскивая чековую книжку.

– Будет интересно. Дверь заперта, а окон нет.

– Я подъеду позже.

– Возможно, там небезопасно, – уговаривает Шерлок.

– Но Лестрейд и его люди тоже будут там, ведь так?

В голосе Шерлока слышится нотка отчаяния. – Я бы мог воспользоваться твоей помощью.

– Да. Да, знаю я, как ты любишь мною пользоваться.

Дверь с грохотом захлопывается.

***

– О, я и не ожидал, что ты поймешь, – говорит Шерлок, покончив с шифром. Джон устал от оскорблений. Он решает продемонстрировать Шерлоку, как это больно, когда задевают за живое, потому что объяснения и просьбы не помогли.

– Ты совершенно невыносим, – говорит он, но Шерлок только презрительно усмехается.

Но когда позже он называет его бессердечным механизмом, Шерлок замирает и на мгновение отводит остекленевший взгляд.

***

– Прекрати этот убийственный скрежет!

– Я же предупреждал, что играю на скрипке.

– Да. Играй, чтобы музыка была настоящей, а не этот ужасный визг. Ещё ты говорил, что помногу дней молчишь. Может, проверим?

***

Джон возвращается домой и находит на диване обдолбанного Шерлока, затянутого в кокаиновую спираль.

– И ты ещё удивляешься, – бросает Джон, глядя на него с отвращением. – что у тебя нет друзей.

***

Однажды утром он слышит, как Шерлок плачет в ванной. Тем же вечером в квартире по требованию Шерлока появляется Майкрофт, и они о чем-то сердито шепчутся в спальне. Джон слышит свое имя несколько раз. Он прижимается ухом к двери.

– Это нечестно, – стонет Шерлок.

– Он теперь такой же, как мы, – мягко отвечает Майкрофт.

Ответа он не слышит, потому что Шерлок снова плачет.

Как глупо.

***

Когда Джон возвращается с обедом, бледный, тощий как скелет мужчина безмолвно возвышается посреди комнаты.

– Должен быть какой-то способ, – говорит Шерлок. – Слишком высока цена. Мне такое не нужно.

– Обмен невозможен, – отвечает мужчина. – Господин ни за что на это не пойдет.

– Но если я умру...

– Самоубийство не может изменить условий сделки.

Шерлок выдыхает сквозь стиснутые зубы и бьет ладонью по подлокотнику кресла. Джон снова мысленно отмечает, как по-детски ведет себя сосед. Он садится за стол и начинает есть, раз уж они все равно не обращают на него внимания.

– Это неправильно. Я не хочу, чтобы он был таким.

– Вы не обязаны находиться с ним рядом, – отвечает мужчина. – В контракте этого нет. У вас нет дальнейших обязательств по отношению к нему.

– Вон, – приказывает Шерлок. – Вон отсюда.

Мужчина кланяется и беззвучно исчезает.

Джон злится, что его опять исключили из разговора о нем самом. Он говорит:

– Знаешь, я ведь сделал это ради тебя.

Шерлок обхватывает голову руками.

***

– Ты теперь такой же фрик, да? – спрашивает Донован. В ее голосе сквозит беспокойство.

– Ещё один «высокофункциональный социопат»? – ехидничает Андерсон.

– Я ухожу, – говорит Шерлок. – Я ухожу. – Он подныривает под полицейскую ленту и удаляется с места преступления, пока не исчезает в городе.

Глядя на Лестрейда, разинувшего от удивления рот, Джон только пожимает плечами и тоже уходит, наверное, чтобы пропустить по стаканчику в пабе или сыграть в карты.

Это последнее расследование, за которое берется Шерлок.

***

– Я не к этому стремился, – говорит Майкрофт. – Что это?

– Семипроцентный раствор.

– Я... – он умолкает. Смотрит на Джона. Угрозы застревают у него в горле. – Мне очень жаль, Шерлок.

– Ты просто хотел меня вернуть. На него тебе было плевать.

– Для меня оно того стоило, – отвечает Майкрофт. – Но видимо, напрасно, если ты снова растратишь себя на наркотики.

***

– Но почему ты забрал Джонову? – спрашивает Шерлок надломленным голосом, в котором слышится отчаяние. Джон проходит мимо, чтобы налить себе чаю.

– Братец, сколько именно людей, по-твоему, готовы променять свою душу на твою жизнь? Мою взвесили и признали недостойной. Наш вид для них не годится.

– Нет, – говорит костлявый мужчина, поворачиваясь к Шерлоку. – Это не так. Вашу мы теперь считаем подходящей.

Они оба с Майкрофтом разворачиваются к нему. Шерлок потрясен, но смотрит с надеждой. Майкрофт отрицательно мотает головой.

– Ваша уже подлежит обмену. Новорожденные души стоят очень дорого.

– Новорожденные?

Мужчина кланяется Шерлоку. – Ей всего 18 месяцев. Господин очень заинтересован.

Джон фыркает, потому что знает, что началось восемнадцать месяцев назад, и ему смешно, что для Шерлока это прогресс.

– И он согласен на обмен, – говорит Шерлок.

– Нет, – встревает Майкрофт. – Я запрещаю.

– Не тебе решать, – огрызается Шерлок.

– Да, – говорит костлявый. – Господин примет Вашу душу взамен его.

***

Майкрофт с Шерлоком кричат друг на друга, пока незнакомец с бледной, как бумага, кожей составляет новый документ, черным по кремовому.

– Если один из нас должен быть социопатом, – шипит Шерлок. – То это будет не он.

– Шерлок, не надо, – умоляет его брат. – Ты же этого не хочешь, этого абсолютного холода, ты же только начал понимать...

– Нам нужна его подпись, – вежливо говорит мужчина.

Шерлок выдергивает из каминной полки перочинный нож, рассекает себе ладонь, размазывает кровь по бумаге с гримасой боли. Кровь брызгает на пол, на его белую рубашку. Она попадает на бледного джентльмена, но на том не остается ни пятнышка.

Как только Шерлок делает шаг в его сторону, Джон вскакивает на ноги. Он пытается убежать, но Шерлок проворней, он догоняет его и ловит. Джон выворачивает руку, чтобы вырваться, заезжает Шерлоку локтем в челюсть. Шерлок давит пальцами на шрам на его плече. Джон вскрикивает. Он застывает всего на мгновение, но этого достаточно для такого гения, как его нападающий. Шерлок укалывает первое попавшееся место, под челюстью, и вытирает каплю крови контрактом.

– Если кто-то из нас должен остаться без сердца, – шепчет он. – Это будешь не ты.

Всё происходит мгновенно.

У Джона вырывается сдавленный всхлип. Его ноги подкашиваются и он падает.

Шерлок остается на месте.

 

 


End file.
